


Is That A Euphemism?

by mage_kitty (SDTS)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/mage_kitty
Summary: In this AU modern era fic, you have been attempting to tutor Anders in his college math course with little to no success. A slight change of scenery during one session, however, sets off an event that will change all future tutoring sessions forever.





	

            You knock twice but there is no answer. With your arms full of textbooks, you curse under your breath and then kick the door with your foot. The door opens enough for you to squeeze inside.

            “Anders!” You bark, annoyed that he hadn’t answered the door.

            Two cats are instantly circling your feet. One meows loudly at you, as if you have treats. There is a clattering noise down the hallway followed by Anders’s voice scolding one of the other cats for knocking something over. Then he appears in the doorway.

            “Sorry, I didn’t hear you knocking.” He goes, hurrying over to you to help you with the textbooks.

            You have been tutoring Anders for his math college course for about three months now. Originally, you had signed on because you had needed the extra money. Now, however, you were determined to have Anders pass the class. Tutoring him had been a lesson in frustration. Most sessions resulted in you feeling as if you had bashed your head against a rock over and over. He hardly focused and usually ended up playing with one of his cats.

            Actually, you think to yourself as you dart around a black cat that you are sure wasn’t here the last time you came by, the cats seem to multiply. Every time you came by, there were different ones. Anders probably had some strange open door policy on his apartment.

            “It’s fine. We’ll just set up in the dining room as usual.”

            “Yeah, actually, about that –” Anders start to say as you step into the dining room.

            You blink, “Did a bomb go off in here or something?”

            The dining room is covered in books. Piles of them. Every available surface area in the dining room had a stack of books on them. There were two cats sleeping on two different piles.

            You look over your shoulder back at Anders. Today, he is wearing an oversize white t-shirt with black sweatpants. His blonde hair is back in his usual ponytail. He shrugs when you look at him.

            “What is this?” You ask.

            “Just some stuff I bought.”

            “Old books?” You peer at one of the covers – it looks like some old fantasy novel about magic.

            “Just some light reading.”

            “Light reading?” You try not to sigh, “I’m going to guess none of these books have to do with math.”

            “You’d guess correctly.” He replies with a smile, “But I have a desk in my room. We can just study in there.”

            You agree and trail after him. You haven’t ever been in his room. All the study sessions were at his dining room table. Anders lived alone. He didn’t have a roommate unlike everyone else you knew who didn’t live in the dorms. When you inquired before how he made enough to pay for his own place, he had given a vague answer. You had decided not to press it.

            You aren’t sure what his room is going to look like. When you step inside and look around, you find it is incredibly tidy and clean. Everything is put away properly. The walls are bare. On the windowsill is one lone plant.

            “Wow. Never pegged you as living like a monk. Especially after the state of the dining room.” You reply.

            Anders laughs and sits down at his desk, “I can assure you that the dining room is out of the ordinary for me.”

            You sit down next to him, putting your things down. You haven’t ever been this close to Anders before. The desk is meant for one person and the two of you cramming in has your knees brushing together lightly. This small touch sends your heart aflutter. Alright, what the hell is wrong with you?

            “We need to review what we went over last week before we start on this week.” You go, pulling out your notes, “I’m sure you forgot some of it.”

            “I feel fairly confident that I have forgotten all of it.” He quips.

            You try not to roll your eyes as you open the notebook, “At the beginning then.”

*

            Two hours later, you have a headache that is steadily throbbing. How is it possible one man can be so bad at math? It doesn’t help that practically every twenty minutes, Anders gets distracted. You had to take away his phone at one point because he wouldn’t stop checking Twitter.

            There was another reason for your headache – the fact that you kept checking Anders out. Was it because you were smushed so close together? You didn’t know. All you knew was that this close against him, you had been admiring the way the white t-shirt clung to his toned chest. You liked that he smelt of clean laundry and faintly of cologne. His eyes crinkled when he smiled which you had never noticed before.

            Yeah, it was definitely time to go.

            “Alright, I can’t take anymore.” You say with a groan, closing the math book.

            “I was done about an hour and forty minutes ago.” Anders remarks, drumming his fingers against his laptop keyboard.

            You rub your temples. He glances at you with concern.

            “Headache? Not from dealing with me.” He feigns innocence before getting up, “I’ll get you something for it.”

            “Thanks.” You mumble.

            You watch him go and find yourself looking at his butt. Embarrassed with your own behavior, you turn back to your books. Yeah, it had been a while since you hooked up with anyone – but checking out Anders? You really needed to pull it together.

            He comes back a minute later and hands you a bottle of water with a couple of pills for your headache. You take them quickly, anxious to leave before your mind keeps dreaming up crazy things.

            As you grab your backpack, Anders goes behind you. His fingers rest on the back of your neck. The touch is unexpected and you lock up.

            “You’re really tense.” He says, his voice soft and lilting, “Too much schoolwork.”

            “Opposite of you. You’re too relaxed. Too busy petting kitties.”

            His fingers have trailed down to your shoulders where he has started to rub them, “Is that a euphemism?”

            “W-what? No.” You stammer out as he massages your shoulders.

            You feel as if you are blushing. Anders touching you like this is distracting and making you feel warm all over. Time to leave. Yet you don’t move an inch. It is as if you are stuck in your chair.

            “Oh, well, that’s a little disappointing.” He says coyly.

            Is he serious? Is he…flirting with you? You have always been terrible at flirting. The idea of flirting with Anders had never even crossed your mind. In fact, checking Anders out had never occurred until tonight. It’s this desk, you think savagely, it is too small and is messing with your head.

            “Is it?” You finally reply.

            “Yes, see, I was hoping to try something out tonight.” He remarks.

            His hands are off your shoulders now. He is sitting back down in the chair next to you. Your heart is racing very quickly. You know he can see that you are blushing. He looks amused, as if this entire thing is hilarious. Usually, you are the one in control of the tutoring sessions. Now, it feels as if everything has gotten flipped upside down.

            “And what was that?” You ask.

            “Well, this.”

            Then Anders is leaning forward and kissing you. You are so surprised that you don’t respond right away. His lips are warm and soft. He is kissing you tentatively as if he is afraid of you pushing away from him.

            He pulls away to look in your eyes. Your tongue feels too large for your mouth and your head feels light.

            You manage to go, “What was that for?”

            Anders brushes a lock of hair away from your face, “Because I like you.”

            “You like me?”

            “Yes, that’s right,” For a moment, he looks unsure but then it passes, “You always seem so stressed with school. Why don’t you just forget about that for a moment?”

            “Forget about school and do what for a moment?” You ask.

            His smile grows brighter, “You can kiss me back.”

            Then his hand on the back of your neck and he is kissing you. This time his kiss is harder. Even though you are telling yourself you can’t afford to be distracted, your body doesn’t listen. Your mouth opens underneath his lips and you can feel his tongue against yours. You like how his hand feels against your neck. You like how warm he feels.

            Anders did have a point. You have been incredibly busy with school as of late. It feels as if all your time is spent at your college, going to classes or studying. It is so unlike you to do something like this…

            Your arms wrap around his waist and before you know what you are doing, you are sliding into his lap on the chair. Any doubt you had been previously feeling has been washed away by the urge to get more of him. You want to feel more of Anders. You want him to feel you.

            He seems a little surprised by your enthusiasm but you can feel him smiling against your lips. His arms circle around your waist as your hands run through his hair. This kiss is deeper. Anders bites on your bottom lip and tugs it a little as his hands move up the back of your shirt.

            The touch of his fingers against your bare skin is electrifying. Have you always wanted this deep down yet denied it to yourself? How could it be that you had never thought of Anders this way yet now you are coming alive with the smallest of touches? You are beginning to think that you have been lying to yourself for months about him.

            Anders drags his lips from yours down across your neck. He nibbles on your skin, alternating with kisses. His hands are pressed against the small of your back. Your heart is beating quickly, fluttering like a bird in a cage.

            Then he is picking you up as if you weigh nothing. You knew he kept in shape. You weren’t sure how, exactly, since it appeared as if he just sat around and read a lot of books. But he must work out when you aren’t forcing him to learn math because he picks you up with ease.

            Clinging to him, your lips still on his, Anders gently places you on the bed. He crawls on top of you, leaving a trail of kisses along your arms up to your neck before the two of you are kissing again. This kiss is sloppier, filled with the heat of anticipation as his hands move up your bare sides, going underneath your shirt.

            Your own hands are yanking up the bottom of Anders’s t-shirt. You pull it over his head and toss it off the bed. Okay, he definitely must work out sometime. His chest is fit and toned. Your hands press against his muscles, wondering how in the world you are just noticing this now.

            His hands are cupping your breasts underneath your shirt, still in their bra. As you run your fingers up and down his chest, his lips are back against your neck. You can feel yourself responding to each touch, coming alive underneath him. Your eyes close as you let him pull off your shirt.

            Anders lightly kisses along the top of your breasts before unclasping your bra and tossing it to the floor. Your hands are in his hair now, running through it as his lips wrap around one of your nipples and roll it across his tongue.

            Your skin is flushed, almost feverish with desire. It has been so long since you have felt like this. Anders presses your breasts together, moving his mouth from one nipple to another. At one point, he bites them gently, making you shiver.

            He moves down now, away from your breasts. His lips trail across the bare skin of your stomach down towards your underwear which he pulls down off you. Gently prying apart your thighs, he starts to kiss your skin there. Moving very slowly towards your soaking wet pussy, your fingers tighten around the bed sheet.

            Finally, after what feels like ages, Anders kisses your pussy. At first, the touch is so soft that you can hardly feel it. It is taking all your willpower not to beg him to just get on with it.

            “Are you waiting for me to keep going?” He says from in between your thighs, clearly enjoying teasing you like this.

            “A-anders…please…” You manage to say.

            His fingers are spreading you open now, probing at your wet folds, “You have such a pretty pussy,” He drags one finger down the length of your slit but doesn’t touch your clit, “And no, that isn’t a euphemism.”

            Gently, he inserts one finger inside of you. You let out a small gasp of pleasure as he pumps it in and out of you. Your fingers are in his hair. His ponytail has come undone and you can’t see his face.

            “It’s been so hard being tutored by you. This whole time, trying to focus on learning when you looked so beautiful.” Anders is saying as his fingers moves in and out of you.

            You arch your hips a little, praying that he will kiss you again there or put another finger in - or god hoping, just start to finally eat you out.

            “All those nights I’ve been wondering what you taste like.” His voice is husky and taunt.

            “Why don’t you find out?” The closest you have come to begging.

            “If that’s what my tutor wants,” He replies flirtatiously, “I would be more than happy to oblige.”

            He pulls his finger out from inside of you and the next second, his tongue is sliding up the length of your slit. Anders stops just below your clit. He spreads you open with his fingers and then his tongue is in your hole. He lets out a muffled moan as he tastes you for the first time.

            You shut your eyes tightly and roll your head back. The pleasure is intense, compounded from how long he had been teasing you. Each nerve feels as if has awakened from Anders tasting you.

            His tongue is buried inside of you, moving around your hole, up across your slit. His face is pressed against your pussy and his fingers are digging into your thighs as he grips onto you.

            You open your eyes and look down. The sight of Anders like that – in between your thighs, eating you out like this, turns you on so much that you arch your hips a little. He grunts in delight and his tongue moves from your hole to your clit. He flicks his tongue across it and the reaction in you is instantaneous.  

            You groan and your fingers tighten their grip on his hair. Again, Anders moves his tongue over your clit before wrapping his lips around it and sucking on it softly. You are breathing hard and fast now. You wiggle your hips, grinding your pussy against Anders’s face. So close to finishing – so close –

            And then Anders is moving away from your pussy. One second, you were about to cum. The next second, he is grinning at you wickedly.

            “What are you doing?” You ask, woozy from pleasure and the sudden end of it.

            “I’m going to fuck you now.” Anders replies matter of fact.

            He is crawling over you again. This time, he had slipped off his sweatpants and underwear. You can feel his stiff dick pressing against your leg as he brings his lips down against yours. You can taste yourself on him.

            You are so wet that when he finally enters you, there is no resistance. Your pussy engulfs his cock. His breath hitches as he curls his body around you. You wrap your legs around his waist. For a moment, Anders doesn’t move. The two of you stay still as you get used to his thick cock buried inside of you to the hilt.

            Then he begins to pump inside of you. His face is pressed against your neck. His fingers grab your hands and put them over your head, holding them against the mattress. Each thrust is slow and deliberate, as if Anders wants to feel every movement inside of you.

            Both of you are breathing heavily now. You like hearing Anders like this. He is usually either brooding or goofy during the tutoring sessions that to hear him stripped away of all of that – raw and turned on by you – makes you want him even more.

            He tilts his face away from your neck and tugs on your bottom lip. You turn your face to his and the two of you are kissing. This kiss is messy. Open mouthed and moaning against one another as he fucks you.

            Anders begins to pick up the pace. He still holds your hands in place above your head so all you can do is try to move your hips against his.

            Against your ear, breaking the kiss, he finally speaks, “Look at how responsive you are, love. I knew you’d look beautiful being fucked like this.”

            Ugh, dirty talk. Your weakness. You want to reply but it is as if your brain has fallen out of your head. All you can do is let Anders fuck you like this and writhe underneath him.

            “Your pussy tastes so good,” He is teasing you again, slowing down the pace of his thrusts, “I could spend hours down there, eating you out. But then, I wouldn’t get to watch you take my cock, would I? And you look so fucking good taking me like this, love.”

            “Anders, please,” You find your voice, “Please, fuck me harder.”

            He grins at you as he slips completely out of you. You let out a frustrated groan.

            “What is this, payback for all the times I tried to have you pass your class?” You say breathlessly.

            “Payback?” Anders pretends to be surprised.

            You can feel the head of his cock pressing against your pussy. You just want him to be inside of you again. You feel as if you can’t even focus on anything else besides having Anders’s cock inside of you.

            His voice is soft in your ear, “I just enjoy seeing you lose yourself like this. Forgetting about school and studying…I take pleasure in seeing you needing me for once, love, instead of me needing you.” His voice lingers on the last word and then he lets go of your hands.

            Instantly, you grab the sides of his face and bring him down against you for a kiss. Your tongue is in his mouth as he groans and enters you again. In one swift motion, he is inside of you. You moan against his mouth as he begins to fuck you vigorously.

            How loud are you? Does it even matter? You think you are too loud but it is as if your brain has been wiped clean. You are bucking your hips against each pump of his dick. Your skin is sticky with sweat as you cling to Anders who is fucking you so hard that all you can do is hold onto him.

            “Cum for me, love.” He whispers in your ear.

            That quiet plea is enough to send you toppling over the edge. Crying out his name, you are cumming on his cock. Your eyes flutter before they close. You bury your face in his neck as you shiver against him, rocking your hips against his cock.

            Anders gasps and his arms are around your back, pressing you against him as he cries out your name. He goes still as he cums. You can feel his cock twitching inside of you followed by the warmth of his load.

            Still, your own climax is going on. You haven’t ever had an orgasm this intense. Your fingers curl against his back as you hold onto him. Together, the two of you come down from your orgasms together.

            Breathless, Anders rolls off you. You are trying to catch your breath and look over at him. He looks back at you and smiles.

            “You alright?” He asks kindly.

            You manage to nod although all your limbs feel as if they weigh a thousand pounds. You have never been fucked like that before. It is unreal. Anders props himself on one side and trails a finger across your breast.

            “Did you like that?” He inquires.

            You smile, “Yeah, I guess it was okay.”

            “Now you’re just being cruel.” He replies with a laugh.

            Then Anders is leaning over you, bringing you in for another kiss. You know one thing for certain – tutoring lessons were going to be even more difficult now.

 


End file.
